User talk:Scythe Cat
hiya soz about that! it wasnt me who did that. it was ma friend borrowing my laptop but I did have a look at kyneko's page and she is mega good! Oasis! :) If you have any questions, just let me know :D Thank you again! ~ * Jen * ~ 03:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! :) I just have everything on hand so it's easier for me to just list everything regardless XD But yes, thanks again! ~ * Jen * ~ 12:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) safkjsfalkjsfa;lkasjflasjflasfsaf EEEE :D you did an awesome job! She looks beautiful! And thank you so much for the compliments! :D If you ever do, I'd appreciate every single one <3 The only things I see off are that her sleeves and stockings are both supposed to be full length :) But those are both pretty minor. And it's by aqane (on DeviantArt)--she did the picture of Oasis in her DotD outfit I linked :) And yep, I've seen your character and she's really interesting! :D XXD I just realized I accidentally had responded on my page instead of here--so my response: It's fine! no issue, silly XD *goes to add to watch list* Pokemon = <3 Awesome! :D I'd like to set up a page/make something for her crush/future-boyfriend, but I still haven't decided on his name and full-backstory. Mostly just know his look and that he's a Vampire. ~ * Jen * ~ 22:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww :D Thanks! x2! I'll be sure to do so! :) *continues to try and come up with a good name* XD Thanks! Thanks for the lovely message. your character is very lovely :) Feel free to contact me anytime (here, on DA, or wherever, really) perhaps we can RP or something sometime. Anyway, thanks for stopping by, see ya around! Hey Well, first of all, IIRC you need to be at least 13 to edit wikia, which could get Owllove a 1 and a half year ban. However, Owlove is acting much worse thatn I'd expect an 11 year old. She rarely capitalizes, and I'm pretty sure that several of the spelling mistakes are on purpose ("Skool"). She also insulted people with made up words and told Miss Kitten that she "suke" for noticing that she stole her artwork. She's not a little kid, she's in middle school (Although there's the not unlikely chance she was held back). Per the rules that I just invented, articles with bad grammar or ones that are really short can be adopted or deleted. Probably deleted, IDK who wants to adopt them. I probably wouldn't mind adopting Mulion though :P. And if Wikia doesn't block Owllove125, we can if she makes another short article full of atrocious grammar and spelling. Kid needs dicipline, and this wiki needs stability. I am also going to put a rule against plagerism, so she won't be able to ripoff someone's drawing without permission. Lehall should promote some people to admins to manage this wiki. Thanks for the compliment. Mectrixctic 21:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well Her "sister" said 11 and a half, so they should be going int 6th next year, unless they were held back. Either way, I wouldn't expect this spelling and grammar from anyone above 2nd grade. By "Sukes" I'm certain that Owl is telling MissKitten she "sucks" Wikia doesn't ban people forever for being underage, only until their time. I've seen it happen before, and the user can edit when they turn 13. Sometimes, the user creates a secret account and edits with their identity hidden. Of course, if Owl keeps her vernacular, we would know right away, and block them for sockpuppeting. Right now, I am certain that Owl is a troll- that this is just an act that she uses to make people frustrated, or laugh. I think the BFF thing is also part of the act. Anyways, now that she's back, she still has time to clean up her articles. If she fails, feel free to adopt them or have Lehall delete them. Mectrixctic 01:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, I've made you an admin! Let's chat via email, gchat, AIM or Skype some time about the wiki and what needs doing? If you email me your info at monsterhighwiki@gmail.com I'll send you my personal details. -Lehall hi thanks 4 the message i really like ur work.......and no i do not like winx club.I like ur characters!!!! - Alyssa101:-D Canon Character pages I have an idea for an addition to this wiki, as well as clearing fan made pictures on the pages on MH wiki. We can have pages about the canon characters here, and post their relationships with the OC people create here, as well as having fan drawings of the in a gallery, while deleting the ones on MH wiki. Mectrixctic 06:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon means that's in the show/toyline. The Harrison Books are considered a different Canon. A Fanon is a canon made by the fans. Okay We can't block someone for outer wiki drama, but I'll check this out. A good way to see if the IP is Flamate is to block the IP and see if Flamate can't edit. By the way Owllover is back, and her articles aren't improvng much. Plus, she probably wants some deleted. Mectrixctic 19:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Rosey Mary for a start. No more a wiki remember to vote! on sapphire bubble blue's page Im doing a vote. 4 more info look on her page! = ) I got your message Frist off Smallflame and myself are same people, I just linking back to my DA Account. 2nd, what is this, shes claiming I hacked her, how can you do that? I though..Only owner/creator of the what ever actical, only has right to remove or editthe admins of the site themself No one else.. UPDATED: JULY 25/2011 I'm still waiting your replay..You said respond ASAP..I did? I'm am not trying to be mean or rude, or forceful at all, just..I want to tell you that am respond, I have nothing to hide.. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING <3 I tried very hard to proove that not gulity..I'm glad it showed <3 -FlametteAmy/Smallflame- lolo gaga I had a quick look on lolo's page and in case u haven't noticed, there is an unsutable music video :0 seriously, go check it out. I did not watch it with sound on, but it looks like it was a lady gaga music video born this way ps: keep up the awesome drawings! :) birdywirdygal pps: I sent mec a messgage but she has not replied yet. do u know y? again, keep up the fandabydozy drawings lol GOD! MORE TROLLS! >_< http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.103.19.13 you no to post what they said..as you can just follow the link <3 Thank you for reporting this to me, Flamette. Totally deleted and wiped out! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 05:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC)'' HAVE A DA? Seeing how we are buddy-Buddy..I like to add you to my friends AND GOD I LOVE YOUR ART..and you said your just 14 right..well wow..Keep it up..<3 No I'm not creepy stalker..lol.. Joking..Not my fault if I have friends way YOUNGER THEN ME..but this fandom does pull in older crowd too lol..But I dont care about age..And you don't act your age, In the good way..and I don't..I may be 23 but I so act like am 16 half the time..and 3 lol...so yea..DA buddies maybe? Totally! ^^ I'm Katxyz! Most of the times I'll be posting some Awesome Pokemon Art in meh DA! :P ''-Scythe Cat 17:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey, are you still here? Anyways, my blog on the new character is still open, and Owlover returned and is still making articles with horid grammar, spelling, and often ar just plain horrid. I say if she doesn't correct them by September 14, we go and delete them all. Mectrixctic 18:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) As I stated before, 11 years old is old enough to not make crap articles. I joined wikia when I was 12 and my spelling and grammar was much better. We're not supposed to waste space on this wiki, so the articles have to go if they're not fixed and expanded. Owl can keep her pictures. If she wants to stay, she needs to play by the rules. Mectrixctic 01:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) A bit about owl's pages Okay,so I go on monster high fandom wiki. Later I sign in and check out the gallery incase there is any cool pics worth looking at (a bit like kyoko kenoko's art) and I can tell which are owlove's pictures without even LOOKING at who created the art. Owl has quite a lot of characters, and I think when u have as many unfinished as owllove does, you probably don't put much effort into the spelling anyway. What I think and what I am trying to say is owl is a good artist, she just needs to worry about her spelling and grammar more than her pics. PS: looks like she is starting to get dafter with her traced pictures from the webisodes and their names. If you wanna know what Im talking about check out "sad frost" I literally burst out laughing when I heard that one. Birdywirdygal NEW LAYOUT! Flamette 12:56, September 8, 2011''OMG A NEW LAYOUT TEMPLET! ':SPAZZES OUT!:' Yes, finally little pleases me lol <3 Anways, Thank you for the deleteing that comment. And YES! I shall make some new art works, of Ama and her Dad, and so on...BUT! I have no muse at the moment but...Here enjoy this. Live Action Ama, being played through Game Of Thrones Danny. Enjoy! 'was also hit with a cool idea, we should section, for people to upload Fan MH Videos and maybe Live Action ones of their OC's too? If they come Cannon, Live Action Flims that is hehe''' thumb|500px|left